


Idiot

by CherryAri



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ;-), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kai does think abt just dying from hanahaki so im tagging it to be safe, Kai ninjago is an idiot, Mutual Pining, Oh!!!, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love, its nothing big but, or is it????, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryAri/pseuds/CherryAri
Summary: There is nothing like waking up to a horrendous headache first thing in the morning.  Kai internally groans to himself, opening his eyes to the throbbing at the back of his skull, forcing him awake.Today is going to suck.Kai can figure as much just by how much he feels like complete shit.  With a whine of protest, he finally pushes himself up into a sitting position yawning.  Suddenly, before he can process what's happening, Kai feels himself hacking up a lung.  Panicking, he grips at his shirt trying to breathe.  Yet the coughing doesn't stop until he feels three different colored petals rise from his throat and onto his bed sheets.The color drains from his face.Fuck-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in forever!! But I'm back and it's a multi chapter fic so yeah!!! This has been a draft for months, and I have the first three chapters ready to go so I decided to post the first chapter! I hope you guys like, and remember I really enjoy kudos' and comments! <333

There is nothing like waking up to a horrendous headache first thing in the morning. Kai internally groans to himself, opening his eyes to the throbbing at the back of his skull, forcing him awake. 

Today is going to suck. 

Kai can figure as much just by how much he feels like complete shit. With a whine of protest, he finally pushes himself up into a sitting position yawning. Suddenly, before he can process what's happening, Kai feels himself hacking up a lung. Panicking, he grips at his shirt trying to breathe. Yet the coughing doesn't stop until he feels three different colored petals rise from his throat and onto his bed sheets. 

The color drains from his face.

_Fuck-_

Before Kai can truly panic about the situation he hears a knock on the door, and not knowing what else to do he throws the petals into the near by trashcan beside his bed. Hoping it'll be enough to hide them. Not a moment later, Kai hears the door fling open as he squeaks. Soon he's feeling like a boulder is crashing into him as he's back onto the bed groaning, a boisterous laughter erupts in response, “Kai, you're awake! You really are a heavy sleeper, we've been trying to wake you up for the past hour!” 

Kai finally processes that it's Cole that's on him and tries to push him off pitifully. Cole looks down and smiles apologetically before getting off the poor man, “Sorry dude, just pumped this morning.” Kai rolls his eyes and slowly gets up off his bed, heading towards the bathroom to do his morning routine. Just because he feels like shit on the inside isn't an excuse to look it on the outside.

Cole leans against the bathroom counter beside Kai, as the latter starts to wash and rub his face. The tiredness in Kai's eyes must be extremely apparent because Cole decides to comment on it, “You know- if you're still tired you can go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you.” Kai smiles at his friend's concern, it's cute actually, but it's not like he can really go back to sleep anyway.

“Nah I'm fine.”

Cole gives a skeptical glare, but doesn't pry the obvious lie. Instead gives the dopiest grin, getting excited to tell Kai what happened last night. Kai chuckles, reading Cole's face like an open book, “Alright spill the tea.”

“ _Well_ , not to sound too gay but I'm happy to say Zane, Jay, and I finally had our first kiss!”

“Oh really?”

“Yes really, and I was completely gay panicking too! I was horrified I was going to mess it up- it being my first kiss and all- but it was perfect.” 

Kai forces a bigger grin, it's not like he's _not_ proud for Cole- because he is- but he can't help but have a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe it's just because he's grumpy from just waking up, yet he feels like it isn't. Is it jealously that he's feeling? Who is he even jealous of? Cole for kissing Zane and not _him_? Maybe it's for not being the one to kiss Zane? Then there was Jay who got to kiss _both_ of them and they both got to kiss him. His head was pounding horrendously, and Kai is _definitely_ purchasing pain killers later today.

Kai exhales a hot breath, looking at Cole's reflection in the mirror with a stupid grin, “I'm happy for you dude.”

He wasn't.

The petals were black, blue, and white.

&.

To say breakfast is going as smoothly as Kai would have hoped, would be wishful thinking. Not only is his head still throbbing painfully, but he feels rather fatigue- which he's pretty sure isn't good. Especially with the whole coughing up flower deal he apparently has now. However, all Kai can really process is the delicious smell of Zane's cooking, eliciting a pleasant hum as he walks into the kitchen. 

Before Kai can even enjoy the enticing smell, he feels himself trip over what he has to assume is his own feet. Letting out a yelp, bracing himself for floor and face contact- but it doesn't come.

Instead Kai feels rather cold arms wrap around his waist, holding him up. He opens his eyes to see Zane's bright eyes full of worry.

“Are you alright, Kai?” Zane asks, and suddenly Kai can feel how close the two are.

“I- uh, I'm fine!” Kai squeaks, and immediately curses himself. Kai's not one to get easily flustered, but gosh Zane's just really pretty this close and the amount of concern he feels over Kai's stupid trip of the foot has his chest pounding. He feels the scratching feeling in his lungs again and the similar feeling of petals rising up in his throat, begging to come out. Scared that he's going to puke flowers all over Zane, Kai scatters himself onto his feet pathetically pushing the android off of him and running back to the bathroom. 

Finally when he locks the door shut he lets himself cough until it hurt, tears pricking at his eyes gasping for breath. “Fucking hell this hurts!” Kai wheezes as he gags out the blood stained white petals. He thinks he's going to pass out, and he _really_ can't have that right now. 

He knows what he has, he just wishes it isn't true.

Hanahaki disease.

For not only one, but three of his teammates.

_'Fuck, what am I going to do?'_

Kai rapidly thinks of his options. There's always the surgery and he knows this is probably the only option he has, as confessing is out of the question for numerous of reasons. The likely of Cole, Jay, or Zane liking him back are so low and that's not even taking into account all three of them liking him back. They're in love with each other, not him. Yet the thought of feeling nothing when he looks at any of them has his heart aching. He just doesn't want that. 

Kai feels the itch in his lungs again, groaning to himself. How is he suppose to keep this whole thing a secret anyway? He huffs in irritation, this is ridiculously stupid. Figuring he should get back to everyone waiting in the dining room since he did just run off on them, Kai flushes the petal-filled toilet, grimacing to himself at the blood, and heads back.

&. 

“There he is!” he hears Nya smile with a clear sense of relief. Kai sucks in a breath and puts on a bright smile, “Yeah sorry for running off, everything's fine now.” 

Thankfully something goes right for once today and nobody questions him. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, he sits next to Nya and Lloyd. He knows they have training with Wu after this, and a part of him thinks about ditching- because really, how's he suppose to fight with flowers growing in his lungs? Yet ditching isn't a good idea, it'll put attention on him that something is wrong. Plus the extra lecture from Wu, which Kai doesn't think he could handle mentally right now.

He'll just have to think of something, and quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to tweak a few things, but yeah! Chapter two, woo! I had fun writing this chapter, I'm really proud of the dialogue for some reason? Anyway remember I always appreciate kudos' and comments, enjoy!

Training.

Kai is always up for it. He likes the feeling of his adrenaline pumping as he let's his flames free. It's a good way to let out all the pent up rage, or any other emotional turmoil he feels, out. What would he ever do without training? 

Right now though, he _hates_ it. Not only because the flowers in his lungs are suffocating him and breathing is becoming quite the task here, but he's losing this sparring match. He's losing to _Jay_. That's not to say Kai thinks Jay's weak, the guy's really quick and small, but Kai any other day would have won by now. 

His body feels hot, too hot, he's sweating and panting. His movements are getting slower and it seems Jay's are getting faster. The cocky look on the lightning ninja's face is sexy too, adding to the amount of unfairness that is this training session. _'Ah! Focus Kai, you idiot!'_ Kai internally kicks himself, he needs to focus and win this. Even if the urge to hack up a lung is coming at any moment and he's sweating his ass off. Suddenly, before Kai can even think, Jay's really close and swings a punch. Kai has no time to dodge and feels the fist to face contact, falling backwards onto the ground with an irritated groan. 

“Shit, Kai are you alright!?” Jay panics, running over to where Kai's at on the ground. “Yeah, I'm fine.” Kai huffs out, rubbing his face and wincing at how sore it is. 

“I'm so sorry- I thought you were gonna dodge that, I didn't mean to hit so hard! Are you sure you're alright-”

“I said I'm _fine_.” Kai hisses, trying to get up, but finding he doesn't have the breathe to. Eventually the rest of the team stop sparring to see what happened, much to Kai's displeasure.

“Woah, what happened here?” Cole quips, “How hard did you hit Kai, Jay?” Kai sees Jay's face get flustered and the redhead snaps, “I didn't even think I was going hit him!” Jay turns around and helps pull Kai up, letting him lean on the lightning ninja. Kai won't admit how flustered he is to be so close to Jay like this, finding the redhead smells of sweat but it's oddly comforting. 

Zane decides to come up and inspect his face, cupping his face gently and honestly? Wow, Kai feels his heart skip a beat, and face flush. He sighs at the contact, the android's fingers were ice compared to his heated face. The moment doesn't last forever, because of _course_ his lungs start to tighten, and of course he's about to start coughing up petals. He needs to get out of here now.

Pulling away from both Zane's hands and Jay's hold on him, Kai huffs with a certain irritability, “Look, I said I was fine, okay? I don't need you guys to coddle me, it doesn't hurt that much. I think just- I think I'm going to head out.” With a last minute glare, he shrugs off the very concerned looks the others are giving him and walks out. 

Once he's out of sight, Kai coughs up the petals that were tickling at his throat. It's as painful as it was the other two times. Okay, he really needs to tell someone about this. It can't be Lloyd or Nya they'll freak out. He needs someone who'll be calm and collected about the whole thing. 

He changes out of his uniform and heads out to to see the Chen's Noodle Shop.

&.

“You have what?” 

“Hanahaki disease.” Kai states again, he's nervous and regrets thinking this was a good idea. Admitting to it makes it real, and he can't say he's not embarrassed about it. He sighs, “Look, don't freak out about it okay? I'm handling it.”

“You are now?” 

“Yes.”

Skylor raises a skeptic eyebrow, clearly not believing him. He should know he can't lie to her, but when has he never been a fool? 

“I'm serious.” Kai states, knitting his eyebrows together. He's starting to get a little temperamental. Skylor just chuckles sadly in response, shaking her head she says, “Alright then, what are you doing then? Getting the surgery?” 

He shifts in his seat awkwardly, “You know I can't.” 

“Are you going to confess?” She asks then, slightly optimistic.

“I can't do that either. The love has to be requited.”

“Ah, I see. So you just plan on letting the flowers suffocate you, is that it?” She's getting upset now.

“Yes- well no? I don't know!” He snaps, and he doesn't know. Truly, he has no idea what the hell he's going to do. All these options are risky, horrible, and obviously out of the question. Yet he doesn't have that much time to decide. He's only got four weeks before the flowers choke him to death, and that's not even taking into account how painful the prickling in his lungs are right now. 

“Well you need to do something about this. Am I the only one you've told?” Skylor's still upset, but Kai can tell she's trying to keep her composure. He huffs, avoiding eye contact, “Yeah, you're the only one I've told.” She hums, not keeping her eyes off of him.

“You should confess.” 

His face turns red, “What- no! Skylor you know the love has to be requited, right? Confessing won't work!” 

“How do you know that their love is unrequited? You won't know for sure unless you tell them.” She crosses her arms and legs, shifting in her seat. She's got a serious look on her face, and Kai squirms in his seat a little. He's burning up again, anger bubbling under his skin. 

“It's just- it's not possible they like me back.”  
“You don't know that.”

“I do though.”

“Aren't they already dating each other? I doubt being in a poly is an issue you need to worry about, Kai.” Skylor's face is warm, softer now.

“No that's... I know that.” He does, he really does.

“Then _what_ is the problem, Kai?”

Something inside him snaps, “What's it matter to you? You're one to talk, considering you're still too scared to confess to my sister. Just get off my back about it okay? It doesn't matter why, I'm not confessing.”

There's a moment of silence and Kai's never felt so cold. The color from his face drains, and the embarrassment comes rushing in. He has to fix this right now, “Hey- I didn't- I didn't mean that, I'm sor-”

“No, I think you've made you're point.” She gets out of the booth they were sitting in, her expression strained and possibly angry. Kai get's up to, ignoring how every breath is killing him, and tries to follow Skylor. “No really, Skylor let me apologize, please- I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine, Kai. I don't care what you decide to do about this.” Skylor says, and she ends up leading him towards the exit where Kai unfortunately gets the hint. He takes a sharp inhale, frowning and not looking at Skylor as he leaves. Closing the door behind him, he walks down the streets of Ninjago. It's a busy day today, considering it was the weekend.

Kai fiddles with the hem of his jacket, figuring what he's suppose to do now. Skylor was really the only one he felt he could talk to about his problem, but since he had to go and screw that up he's left pretty aimless. 

Kai feel's the scratchy feeling of a cough that's building up and he braces himself, the itching increases and suddenly he's hacking up the different colors of petals into his hand in an attempt to try and not get blood everywhere. Once the coughing fit is over, he looks down at his hand to see the red stained petals. Black, blue, and white, the colors mock him. As if he needs a constant reminder that he's so hopelessly in love it's pathetic. He hums in irritation, shoving the petals into the pockets of his red jacket.

“K-Kai?”

The fire ninja jumps, letting out a small yelp and then looks to his right and- oh.

“Lloyd?”

“You just.... Did you just cough up flower petals?”

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, but I prevailed and I'm really proud of this one! It's chapter three of Kai being a dumbass, I hope y'all are ready. Remember I really like and appreciate kudos' and comments!

“You just.... Did you just cough up flower petals?” 

Lloyd's voice is laced with deep concern and Kai- not knowing what else to do besides stand there paralyzed. He tries to give an awkward smile, because maybe if he does Lloyd will leave him alone. 

Yeah right.

He's shaking now, not knowing what to do. Then he sees the karaoke club across the street and without much thought, grabs Lloyd's arm- who lets out a small shout in surprise- and takes him over there. They need to sit down and talk about this, do some serious damage control. Right now.

Lloyd thankfully lets Kai drag him towards the bar and they both take a seat. The green ninja waits in silence, knowing Kai is thinking of what to say to him. Lloyd takes note of the panicked expression on the fire elemental's face, and how wrong it looks on the usually confident man. 

When Kai turns to see Lloyd's quirked up eyebrow, he caves by letting out an irritated sigh.

“I have Hanahaki.”

“Yeah no shit.”

There's more silence, and Kai's pulling at his hair frantically, the constant itchy feeling in his chest becoming too much at the moment. 

“Who are they for, if I may ask.”

“Take a guess.” Kai grumbles, resting his forehead on the bar and closing his eyes. He doesn't need to see Lloyd to know the fucker is actually thinking it over. The kid was always one to overthink the simplest of things.

“Is it Jay? I saw the petals were blue.”

When Lloyd didn't get an immediate answer, he figured he might be wrong and knits his brows together. Then he hears the disaster of a human being beside him mumble a soft, 'yeah'. Lloyd's about to open his mouth and comment about it, before Kai beats him to it and starts rambling.

“You're right it is Jay, but it's not _just_ him. There's Cole and Zane too. I can't believe my luck is so horrible that I can't just be in love with one but all three of them.” 

“I wouldn't say you're entirely unlucky. You happen to be in love with people who are in fact polyamorous.” Lloyd hums.

“Yeah, but they're _them_ and I'm _me_.” Kai's whining- Lloyd thinks and he huffs. 

“Correct.”

“Don't get smart with me, you know what I mean.”

“I do, but it still doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't they love you?” 

Kai's silent again and Lloyd is admittedly scared of why. The silence stretches for a good minute and Lloyd figures he has to say something.

“Kai, why wouldn't they-”

“Just drop it, okay?” Kai's voice squeaks, he attempts to sound angry but really he just sounds pained. “If they were interested they'd have asked me, wouldn't they? They haven't so it's whatever.”

Now it's Lloyd's turn to get mad.

“Whatever? Are you kidding? Kai, you have Hanahaki!”

“I know what I have Lloyd, you don't have to tell me.”

“Clearly I do? You aren't even considering confessing, and you're only other option is the surgery. Are you getting the surgery? Something tells me you aren't.” 

It takes everything for Kai not to just break down right here in the bar and scream. He has to cough up more petals, but he's not going to do that in front of the kid. So he's swallowing them down, and no- it's not a pleasant feeling. 

“Surgery isn't the only other option, Lloyd.” Kai lets the words slip out and pales. The air becomes thicker, and Kai will not look at the other beside him. He didn't mean to say that, and he's not sure where it even came from. He doesn't _want_ to just lie there and let the Hanahaki suffocate him, but he's lying to himself if he says it hasn't been crossing his mind. 

“You're an absolute moron.” Lloyd's voice is wavering, the poor kid- Kai thinks sadly. Lloyd turns to look at the red ninja with quivering lips, “Nya would kill you if you die.”

Kai laughs at that. She would, and that's why he's never gonna tell her in a million years. Like he can actually look directly in her ice blue eyes and tell her he has Hanahaki and he's not going to do anything about it. She absolutely would kill him.

Laughing is a mistake, as Kai finds himself hacking up the petals he was trying to keep down this entire time. The scratchy feeling hurts, tears prickling in Kai's eyes and his face red. Lloyd's already got his back, rubbing soothing circles gently and with that sad look on his face. Kai didn't need his pity. 

Once the coughing fit is over, Kai scoops up the multi colored petals and gets up to leave. Lloyd's on him like a hound, nagging, “Where do you think you're going?”

Kai throws the stupidly pretty petals away in the trash, and glances over at the blonde. He shrugs, because he really doesn't know where he plans on going. He just knows he needs to go somewhere, away from the stupid sad look Lloyd won't stop giving him. 

“Dunno.”

“Dunno? Well, I'm taking you back to the monastery. No way am I letting you wander around with Hanahaki.” Lloyd's tone of voice was that of a mom, and Kai gives a small smile at that. Even though his mind is buzzing irritably that he should just say yes and go, possibly take a long awaited nap when they get there, but he can't tell the green ninja yes. It'll end up causing more issues than it's worth, really. 

“No need to worry, Lloyd I'm fi-” Kai doesn't really know what's happening, his legs are practically jello and his lungs sting painfully so. He thinks he's about to fall over on his face for probably the third time today, but Lloyd's quick and catches him. 

“Yeah, you're totally fine. I'm taking you back to the monastery, no whining about it.” All Kai can do is laugh at that, it's strained from the need to cough but he's holding it in for now. He's not about to hack bloody petals all over Lloyd.

If he's going back to the monastery with Lloyd looking at him like this, there's no way he's not telling Nya and well?

Yeah, Nya's going to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHH!!!! I'm SO sorry this update took forever,,,,, I just could not for the life of me sit down and write this chapter! But I prevailed and got my adhd to sit still long enough and write this chapter! Thank y'all for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm already working on the last chapter so hopefully, I'll get that one out soon ;) 
> 
> Anyway, all kudos' and comments are appreciated and encouraged!

Jay deflates on the couch, pouting. He's bouncing his leg up and down, anxiety practically dripping from his body. He knows Kai said he was fine, and he didn't hurt him too badly. However, Kai's a stubborn and a moron and wouldn't tell anyone he's not okay even if it gets him killed. Jay huffs at that like he's one to talk really. Only complaining about the most idiotic of things that didn't really matter but not letting out a squeak if it's something seriously bothering him. 

“What's got you thinking so hard over here?” Cole laughs, sitting next to the ginger who bounces slightly at the shift in weight. Zane sits on the other side of him, much quieter but Jay can feel the frosty temperature radiating off of him. Jay contemplates telling his boyfriends, but this is about Kai, not him. 

“It's about Kai.”

Cole nor Zane say anything, only humming in response for Jay to continue. 

“I know he said he was fine, but that's the thing- he said it in his _I'm not fine_ tone. You know- the one where he gets all snappy and his face gets heated and red. I think something's wrong with him, he's been acting funny for a while...”

The two were quiet for a moment, and Jay suddenly backpedaled out of anxiety, “Sorry, sorry- I knew it was just me overreacting or reading too much into it? Forget-”

“No you're right, I've seen it too.” Cole frowns, looking as if in thought. Kai has been distancing himself from the three as of recently. Which is completely out of character for him, the guy is a complete attention whore. 

Zane hums in agreement, “It's been happening ever since we've been more open about our relationship. However this morning and during today's training it felt... more off than usual.” 

There was a tense feeling in the air, none of them really like talking about it. How they're _all_ pining after Kai and want to ask him out, but none of them really know if Kai likes them back. Kai does flirt with them- but he usually flirts with everyone, so none of them really know. Zane thinks they should just ask him, as the nindroid was always one to get to the point and saw no point in beating around the bush. While Cole and Jay want Kai to come to them about it- because Kai's a straight forward guy and if he likes _them_ like that then he'd ask. Right? 

Well, if he does like them like that, he sure is taking his time.

The silence that fell before them is broken by the thud of the front doors opening and what sounds like a pained groan. The three all get up to see what it is, and to Jay's horror, he sees Lloyd holding up Kai- who looks to be in pure _agony_ \- with a huff.

The boys are surrounding them in an instant.

“What the hell happened!?” Cole, of course, is freaking out the most, helping Lloyd hold up Kai- who looks completely out of it and lets out a small groan lolling his head onto Cole's shoulder. When Lloyd doesn't answer, it's Zane who pries, “Lloyd?”

Lloyd bites his lip, wondering if he should spill the beans to them. It'd be a dick move on his part, considering Kai will not like this one bit. However, Kai's never going to tell them, he is also low-key dying in his arms right now so maybe being a dick isn't the worst thing Lloyd can do right now. So he's swallowing his nerves and looks the three dead in the eye and tries not to stutter over his words, “Kai has Hanahaki.”

They can hear Kai's whine of protest, letting his head rise up from Cole's shoulder and makes sure to glare daggers at Lloyd. Jay's whole body goes cold and lets out a squeak, “I beg your pardon, he has _what?_ ”

Kai rolls his head back onto Cole's shoulders with a pout, “It's really not that big of a deal, guys. I'm handling it.” 

Jay laughs, the kind of laugh when his anxiety levels start rising immensely and he thinks he's going crazy. Kai has Hanahaki and has the gall to tell them it's not a big deal. Why the dumbass ought to get another punch to the face, this is ridiculous. 

“That would explain why you were acting strange this morning.” Zane muses, silently cursing himself for not questioning it more than he had. Cole sighs not really thrilled to ask this question but knowing it has to be asked, “Kai this is serious, can you tell us who the disease is for so we can make an attempt to fix this?”

Cole feels Kai go stiff in his arms and bites his lip. When he doesn't answer, Cole looks over at Lloyd wondering if he knows.

Lloyd purses his lips, glancing at Kai and gosh- he's practically begging with his eyes not to tell. Lloyd knew telling them isn't going to do anything, it's Kai who has to confess not him. Spilling this many beans will end up causing more issues than it's worth. So Lloyd just chuckles awkwardly, “I'm afraid I've probably already said too much.”

Jay's eye twitches as he laughs again, “Are you kidding me? Lloyd- Kai come on, work with us here!”

Kai starts coughing again, he really tried keeping it in but he kneels over and starts hacking. Cole kneels down beside him, still holding onto him and rubs his back gently. It hurts, why did it have to be so painful? He feels like he's losing oxygen and it's getting harder to breathe with every choke of a petal. He knows he's got to tell them. They're right there. Cole is rubbing his back and his gentle but firm touch only makes his heartache more and the petals keep coming. Zane looks calm, but Kai knows he's panicking and he's looking for a way to help him. Jay's pacing around, the frantic look on his face would be hilarious if only the situation were less dire. All three of them are right there, and he still can't seem to get the words out. The three simple words caught stuck in his throat, simply because he's so damn scared. Scared they'll say no. Scared that he's going to open up and tell them and they're going to reject him and it's going to kill him. Literally.

Tears start stinging at his eyes, once he stops coughing. He opens his eyes to the mess of crimson-stained petals, all messy and just lying there mocking him. He curses under his breath, trying to get his arms to pull him up- but they wobble. Too weak. Cole gets the hint of what Kai's trying to do, and helps him up. Kai mumbles thanks and keeps his eyes glued to the pile of discarded petals.  
“Kai I know this is very personal of us to ask, but I can sense your condition getting worse. At this rate, you might not even make it past this week.” Zane speaks softly, but firmly. 

Kai knows that they're just scared and trying to help. The thing is he's scared too. This is terrifying. Being forced to open up like this. To spill out his heart or else he'll die. Worse, if he spills his heart out and it's rejected he dies anyway- broken and embarrassed. Why can't he just pine in peace, why did it have to be some tragic disease that was supposed to only to stay in fiction?

He doesn't realize he's crying until Cole squeezes his shoulder and he feels Lloyd's smaller hand reach his bicep. He rubs his eyes dry- or at least as dry as they'll get- and smiles sadly, “Guys, I'm so scared.”

Jay stops pacing and tries to get a grip over his frantic expression. He's smiling softly, reassuringly, walking over to Kai cupping his face. It's something he reserved only for Zane and Cole when they needed comforting, he even recalls doing it with Nya when they dated for a short period of time- Kai thinks. Yet, he chose to do such an intimate thing with _him_ and he almost feels better. Melting into the warm hands he hears Jay say, “There's no need to be scared. No matter who it is, I'm sure they'll love you back. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Lloyd gives Kai a look, and figures he'd give the four some space. He mentions going into the kitchen and now Kai is left alone with Cole, Jay, and Zane. He thinks he's going to be sick and laughs, “Can we move to the couch, as much as I'd like to not move and stay in Cole's arms the couch sounds really comfy right now.”

“Of course, dude!” Cole grins and helps the fire elemental up to his feet. Zane goes on the other side of Kai and they guide him to the couch. Once they're all seated, Kai gulps the lump in his throat down. He's trying to get himself to relax because he's actually going to tell them. Gosh, he's getting all hot and sweaty and gross. 

While he wipes the sweat off his forehead he can see all three of them looking at him with a look he can't quite describe, knowing he's going to have to just get this over with he huffs, “Look okay, after I tell you guys who it is- y'all have to promise not to hate me? I know it's selfish of me to request, but I just- I _know_ my love is unrequited so all I want for the amount of time I have left with this stupid flower disease is that you guys don't hate me.”

It was silent for a moment, Cole, Jay, and Zane clearly confused by what on Earth Kai was talking about. Maybe he knew about their crush on him and he's scared he'll hurt them by not liking them back? Zane saw the slight panic in Jay and Cole by that thought so he is the first to say something, “Kai, there's no way we could hate you. No matter who it is.”

That seems to reassure the fire elemental as best as it can, so he takes the shakiest inhale, and the words get caught up his throat again- or maybe it's more petals, he wasn't sure. Yet he managed to swallow his damn pride finally and he exhaled, “First thing you should know is it's not just one person, it's three. 

It's not just any three, it's you three. Zane, Cole, and Jay, I'm so hopelessly in love with all of you and it sucks. I hate seeing you guys kiss and cuddle with each other and I'm not there being kissed and giving cuddles. It's been killing me for a while and now it's _literally killing me_ and gosh. I know you three don't feel the same but a guy can dream, right?”

Why nobody is saying anything has Kai feeling as if he's going to implode in on himself. The silence is stretching for far too long and every millisecond seems like a decade, blood boiling from the anxiety. The only strange thing is his lungs don't feel like they're stuffed with flowers anymore- but that can't be right. That means-

Jay bursts out laughing, ugly snorts and wheezes in all its glory. Cole joins in shortly after, boisterous and loud. Zane just grins widely and Kai has never felt more like an idiot in his life. What is he missing here? His confusion is apparent on his face apparently, because Jay's laughing gets worse.

“Kai- oh my _god_ \- do you still not get it?” Jay snickers. Cole quirks an eyebrow at Kai who's still watching them like they've all grown another head, “Dude, this means we love you too.” 

Oh.

_Oh-_

So many thoughts start swarming Kai's head. The only ones he's able to comprehend is holy shit they love him back! They love him. Oh gosh. Suddenly everything is becoming too much and all the anxiety and stress catches up to him. Kai feels light-headed and he's seeing spots.

“Kai?” That was Zane, right? Oh, who the heck cares, those three love him and that's all he can think about as he starts to blackout.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I know this took a bit, but here we are the last chapter! I'm really happy that I got to finish a multi-chapter fanfiction because for a while I thought I wouldn't. Thank you guys for being so patient with me and I've really enjoyed all the comments and kudos' I've gotten! I really hope you enjoy the last chapter even if it is a little rushed! 
> 
> Remember don't be shy, I really enjoy kudos' and comments!

Kai grumbles awake, feeling groggy. Forcing himself to sit up he did take note of the fact his chest didn't feel congested with floral annoyance, which Kai thinks feels extremely nice. What did not feel nice- however- was the sudden punch he got to the face knocking him back down onto the bed.

“ _Ow_ , what the hell was that!?” He groans rubbing at his cheek soothingly, and when he turns around to see Nya standing there hand still balled into a fist Kai suddenly understands. Nya doesn't say anything, and she looks like she's about to cry- which Kai hadn't seen such an expression in _years_. Then she finally speaks up, “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Nya, of course, I would-”

“Don't give me bullshit.”

“I wouldn't have, alright?” Kai huffs out and sulks because he knows he wouldn't have- _she_ knew he wouldn't have- hence the hard punch to the face. Which he knows full well he deserves it. Yet that didn't stop him from complaining about it, “You know you didn't have to hit me so hard, right?”

Nya says nothing, she settles with just rolling her eyes and sitting next to him on the mattress. Her face softens and avoids contact with her brother, something she usually did when she's flustered, “I got really scared you know? When I come home to hear about how you had Hanahaki and how you were passed out in your room. It's a terrifying thing to come back home to. Especially when I could have been there to help.”

“Nya... there was nothing you could have possibly done to help. Don't stress yourself about not being there-”

“You kidding me? The moment I would have found out you had Hanahaki well I'd have locked Jay, Cole, Zane, and you up in a room until you spilled. Direct action is the only way to work with your dumbass.” 

At that Kai laughs, because Nya would have. His smile softens into something not quite sad but not really happy either and says, “I'm really sorry Nya. I didn't mean to worry you.”

Nya grins at him and giggles, “Whatever idiot, just don't do it again you hear? If you do, I will most definitely be punching you again.” The girl ruffles his hair and they just both sit in content silence. Until they hear a knock on the door.

When Nya goes to answer it, her smile immediately brightens and she hugs the figure at the door. Kai waits for Nya to move over so he can see who it is, and he freezes when he sees that it's Skylor. He hasn't seen her since their fight at Chen's and Kai's still pretty embarrassed about it. 

The fire elemental notices Nya's walked out the door and Skylor's walking towards him with a container he can only assume has noodles in it. He gulps and gives a nervous smile at her.

“Save it hot-shot, I already know you're sorry.” She says with a smug smirk on her face. She sits next to him on the bed and looks him down, then she asks, “You doing okay?”

“Better now, it feels nice without having a garden growing in your lungs.”

“I'd imagine.”

“Look I know you don't want an apology, but I still feel like I owe you an 'I'm sorry' at least.”

“Kai.”

“Skylor.”

She huffs in irritation, knowing Kai isn't going to let this go, “I already know you're sorry Kai and I'd be lying if I didn't say you were right about some of the things you said.”

Kai gives a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“Well you were right, I have been pretty chicken about asking your sister out.”

“Skylor, I'm serious when I say I didn't mean that-”

“You might not have, but it doesn't change the fact that it's true. Which is why I plan on asking her out tonight.”

Kai sputters, “Wait really?” 

Skylor only hums in response and then they're quiet for a moment. Then Skylor's turning towards Kai with a mischievous grin, “So I take it they like you back? Considering you're not dead and all that.”

Kai's face heats up, which felt strange as he never was the type to get flustered. Covering his face with a groan, Kai mumbles a small 'Yeah.' Which get's Skylor wheezing, and if he was being honest with himself Kai didn't know what she found to be so funny.

“You're adorable you know that? I knew they'd like you back.” her smile couldn't possibly get any bigger. Kai squawks, “What's that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She laughs, and then there's another knock on the door. This time whoever was behind the door didn't give Kai nor Skylor the chance to answer it as Jay's peaking his head in. Which Skylor takes as her signal to leave. She turns to wink at Kai and before he knows it she's walking past Jay and out the door.

Kai blinks and suddenly he feels an immense weight hit him almost knocking him unconscious again. He groans in pain and hears Jay whisper an apology with a giggle- implying he may not be as sorry as he claims. 

“Please don't kill him, Jay, he just woke up,” Cole says walking over joining them on the mattress, ignoring Jay who's sticking his tongue out at him. Zane isn't too far behind him and Kai thinks the bed is getting a little crowded- not that he was complaining. 

“You feeling alright, dude?” Cole asks gently, with that soft look that makes Kai melt on the spot. He stutters out, “Yeah, Nya came in and punched me but other than that I'm doing good. Great actually.”

Zane leans in with a soft smile, “Does your cheek still hurt?”

Kai quirks an eyebrow, also taking note of the other two grinning like fools he says, “A little bit, yeah, but it just stings nothing too serious. Why do you ask?”

Zane didn't respond, instead, he leans in more and plants a cold gentle kiss on Kai's cheek. He made sure to let it linger for a moment before slowly moving back to where he was. If Kai were flustered before, his face was sure to be on fire now. The fire elemental blushed furiously and sputtered out incoherent words that made Jay and Cole wheeze as Zane smiles bigger as he asks, “Does it feel better now?”

Kai is speechless, and not trusting his voice he just nods in response. With Cole and Jay still wheezing and laughing their ass off, Kai can't help but give a little smile of his own despite how flustered he is. He's not used to having this; to have them. Zane just kissed his cheek, such a simple action and yet Kai feels like he's melting from the inside out. 

Maybe one day he'll get over the fact that they like him back. He doubts it, because even now with the three of them embracing him and kissing him and murmuring sweet 'I love you's' and not letting him go he still can't believe it. A part of him thinks this is just a dream, that he'll wake up and still have those aching petals in his throat choking him, but it's not. All of it is real, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
